


Move On

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers are mentioned - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Monica Rambeau, NOT BETA READ I DIE LIKE A WARRIOR, Past Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, WandaVision spoilers, brie and tessa ship them, in case y'all didn't know the blonde valkyrie that sacrificed herself was brunnhilde's gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: Almost everyone is brought back, but those who were lost during the five years that passed are gone for good.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Move On

Carol had only come back to Earth four times. The first was after she’d been contacted by Fury, only to find out that he and half the universe had been killed with just one snap of someone’s fingers. The second time had been after she found Tony Stark and Nebula, bringing them safely back to Earth after days in space. And the third… the third had been Maria’s funeral.

She knew that she had battled cancer. That’s why she cut her hair, to show support for her. Then for a few, wonderful moments, Maria had been okay. The cancer was supposed to be  _ gone _ , she had  _ beaten _ it! So why had she still died? It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. Maria had been… everything to her. Even while she started growing older, dark hair turning a little bit grayer while Carol remained young, they still loved each other. She should have visited more. Why didn’t she visit more?

And now Maria had been taken from her. Monica wouldn’t even be able to attend her mother’s  _ funeral _ because of Thanos. During her visits to Earth, Carol had messaged her and she’d been heartbroken over her daughter’s disappearance, sobbing. 

Maria was a strong woman, a kind woman.

Natasha had been the one to inform her of her death.

“From what I know, you two were close…” she began.

“Very,” Carol said. It was all she could manage, but her voice still trembled, even from just one word.

The funeral was a week later, so many empty spots where people who had been lost in the Decimation should’ve been standing. Maybe she could’ve killed Thanos, but she’d been too late. That’s when Carol cried.

\---

The fourth time she went to Earth was the final battle with Thanos. She may have only been able to hold him off for a few moments, but that had been enough. It had been enough time for him to feel her rage. It had been enough time to see the fear in his eyes when he realized one simple headbutt couldn’t take her out like he’d done with others. Even though her triumph had been short lived, it was still something.

Everyone had been brought back. They had won.

But it wouldn’t bring Maria back.

The battle was over. Tony had sacrificed himself to save them all and they all knelt down for the man as he died. They would have to explain to the people, well… everywhere what had happened, but for now, they had to rest. The battle had drained everyone of their strength, the losses weakening their spirits as well.

Carol sat alone on a piece of debris from what had been the Avengers Compound. Now it was her bench.

A woman walked up to her, tilting her head. “I thought someone who helped save the universe would be looking a little more happy, despite… everything else.” She had her dark hair tied back in a braid, fitted with silver armor. She recognized her now. This was Valkyrie, the woman who had basically been Asgard’s queen for the last five years.

“Well, not everyone can come back.”

The small smile Valkyrie had disappeared and she sat down next to Carol, her expression solemn. “Did you lose someone?”

The question alone makes it feel like claws dig into her heart, tearing into it, leaving it to bleed. “Yeah,” she answered, feeling herself start to choke up. “I did. She… She died three years ago.”

The Valkyrie doesn’t say anything for a minute. “...what was her name?”

“Maria,” Carol said quietly. “She was everything to me.” Hot tears filled her eyes, on the verge of spilling and falling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

“I lost someone years ago,” Valkyrie told her. Her voice has the same quiet tone. “She was my everything too.”

The two sat in silence together, neither one felt the need to say something. Sometimes quiet was comfort. 

Though she was hesitant at first, Valkyrie slipped her hand into Carol’s, holding onto it. She didn’t reject the gesture. In fact, she squeezed it, her grip tight, but she knew it wouldn’t hurt her. She was Asgardian, after all, and Asgardians were strong.

Though they had lost the ones they had loved, maybe healing was possible. Maybe they could do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship very much


End file.
